Episode 8196 (6th July 2018)
Plot Preparation for Paddy's stag-do is underway at Tall Trees Cottage. Daz and Bernice show Dan and Kerry the letter Amelia wrote to Beth - Amelia writes how she wishes she was still with Beth as she hates her family. When Amelia comes downstairs, she's upset to learn they've all read her letter and comments none of them really love her. Kerry states that's rubbish, informing Amelia they were all in bits whilst she was missing and were desperate to find her. Amelia insists Beth is the only one who's been honest with her and ends up storming back upstairs. Paddy is dreading his stag-do. Gabby wonders what's going on between Doug and Brenda and the twins are also curious. Bob and Laurel decide to sit Doug and Brenda down to discuss the nature of their relationship. Meanwhile, in the café, Brenda informs Doug there's been gossip about them so she wants to tell Cathy and Heath about their relationship. Sam and Samson call in at the hospital to see Sarah. Sam assures Debbie she'll get Sarah through this as always. Chas video calls Aaron. She's devastated to learn that Aaron won't be able to attend the wedding as he's still contagious and not able to fly. As the stag-do gets underway, Paddy reveals he's thinking about taking the Dingle name upon his marriage to Chas so he, Chas and Aaron all have the same last name. The stags have got Paddy a onesie with 'DADDY Paddy' scrawled across it. Paddy and Marlon are clearly uncomfortable but everyone else finds it hilarious and doesn't seem to notice. Paddy cannot contain his emotions. He rips the onesie from Zak's hands then kicks over the beer pong table and throws the onesie on the barbeque before storming off. Marlon finds Paddy in the kitchen where Paddy explains he can't keep pretending everything's alright. Marlon hugs his friend. Marlon recalls his first wife Tricia's death and how donating her organs gave some light to an otherwise dark time. He suggests Baby Margarita's organs could be donated too. Paddy thinks it's a good idea as it would mean some good comes out of the situation. Meanwhile, Chas has a relaxing massage at Beauty & Bernice courtesy of Paddy. Charity appears at the salon with a bottle of fizz. Kerry enlists Harriet to talk to Amelia but Amelia remains adamant that Beth is her friend. At Mulberry Cottage, Bob and Laurel sit Doug and Brenda down to get to the bottom of the nature of their relationship. Brenda and Doug maintain they're just friends but would sacrifice their friendship if the twins didn't like it. When Cathy and Heath arrive back from school, Brenda tells them about her friendship with Doug. They're fine with it, much to Brenda and Doug's delight. Charity receives a voicemail from Debbie explaining Sarah has an infection and has also been bumped up the transplant list. After Charity heads to the hospital, an emotional Chas calls her consultant asking to talk. Amelia comments she doesn't know who she can trust anymore. Harriet promises Amelia she can trust Daz, Dan, and Kerry. Right on cue, the trio return to Dale Head and Dan asks if they can make things right now. Amelia nods. At the hospital, Mr Jefford breaks the news to Debbie and Joe that Sarah's condition has deteriorated significantly and the priority now is moving her onto the urgent transplant list and getting her a new heart. However, they cannot proceed until the virus is out of Sarah's system. Debbie questions how long that'll take. Mr Jefford can't say, Joe orders Mr Jefford to put Sarah on the transplant list anyway but Sarah wouldn''t be strong enough to cope with the operation and the recovery. Debbie questions if they're just going to let her daughter die. Mr Jefford doesn't answer... Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling Guest cast *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, Sarah's room and Mr Jefford's office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes